Various displays have been provided for ophthalmic surgical consoles. Such displays may frequently be overlaid on the surgical microscope used to view the eye. Unfortunately, these displays frequently suffer from several drawbacks. First, the displays can often be inconveniently placed, obscuring the surgeon's view of the eye and creating a tradeoff between the additional information provided in the display and clear vision of the surgical field. Second, including additional information in the display can make the display crowded and less usable. Third, the displays frequently use ring-shaped patterns, often including measurement scales. Such patterns can be distracting to the surgeon without being sufficiently visible for the surgeon to easily use them. Accordingly, there is a need in the art for an improved display for ophthalmic surgical consoles.